FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CONNIE
by Natalia shane
Summary: PARA: Connie (My SunSet) DE: Todos tus amigos escritores Espero que te guste cuidate mucho


Ola me extrañaron y solo les diré que este fic es para una amiga muy especial y esa persona especial se llama… Connie

Espero que te guste este fic ahora si a leer

**FELIZ CUMPLE AÑOS**

Era una mañana tranquila en un cuarto dormía una chica, alta, morena, de cabello color miel, ondulado que cae hasta media espalda, se despertó con la luz del sol que le daba la cara abriendo sus ojos verdes, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño a bañarse cuando salió de bañarse con una blusa fucsia, con shorts de mezclilla, lanzadora como la de Trixie, solo que sin decoraciones y color amarillo, , con tubos para babosas en los cinturones de sus piernas, con botas de combate hasta la rodilla, color marrón oscuro, y una babosa electroshock en su hombro llamado electro, ella era Connie. Ella estaba feliz porque era su cumple pero cuando salió a la sala se sorprendió al no ver a Elsa y a Dani en el refugio (en este fic Elsa, Dani y Connie viven en otro refugio pero visitaban el refugio Shane)

Connie: genial me quede sola vamos a que te de comer Electro- la babosa solo asistió y se dirigieron a la cocina

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA SALA DEL REFUGIO SHANE…**

La banda de Shane, Sov, Karem, Karina, Danna, El Caballero y Pili estaban esperando a que llegara Elsa y a Dani para planear la fiesta para Connie después de unos dos minutos llego una chica de piel clara y cabello hasta la cintura negro azulado y ojos negros y de estatura normal, un pantalón gris oscuro con rodilleras y botas tipo converse negras la blusa color azul Aqua con una blanca de tirantes abajo de la azul Y la lanzadora Blanca con toques azul marino y en su hombro derecho una babosa Ilusión y la chica se llama Dani y a lado de ella hay una chica "rubia con mechas de colores", ojos celestes una playera de color negro con detalles color morado, un cinto para babosas en su cadera izquierda un pantalón color gris con rodilleras en su cadera derecha tenía una mochila de color azul cielo y en su pierna izquierda un cinto para mi lanzadora y su lanzadora era como la de Eli solo que de color negro y morado y en su hombro derecho una babosa Aquabeek y en su hombro izquierdo una babosa "congelada" y esa chica se llama Elsa

Dani: ola chicos- dijo mientras entraba al refugio junto con Elsa

Elsa: ya saben en donde le haremos la fiesta- todos solo asistieron

Karina: te diré dos cosas 1: va a hacer en su refugio- dijo mientras señalaba a Dani y a Elsa- y 2: vuelve a tu verdadera tu- Elsa solo rodeo los ojos y uso a su babosa "congelada" que en verdad no era una babosa congelada si no un versátil, su babosa versátil cambio a Elsa que en verdad era castaña-rojiza con mechas de color morado, con el cabello suelto, que cubre toda su espalda, liso, con un fleco cerca de su ojo izquierdo, pero que se dejaba ver, ojos café-claro, labios pintados de rosado fuerte con la misma ropa zapatos de color café claro con tacón de plataforma

Elsa: entonces va a hacer nuestro refugio, pero Connie está ahí como le vamos a hacer para que no esté en el refugio

Eli: este es el plan…

Hablaron sobre el plan y Kari y Elsa le tenían una broma preparada para Eli

Eli: Entendieron- todos asistieron y Kari y Elsa tenían una sonrisa picara

Karina: Eli solo una pregunta… ¿Cómo vas con Trixie?- Eli y Trixie se sonrojaron porque hace semanas se hicieron novios y todos soltaron carcajadas

Elsa: ya sabes lo que te va a pasas si dañas a Trixie y no me importa si eres mi primo- Eli solo trago saliva pero aún seguía sonrojado

Eli: p-úes mu-y bi-en- dijo tartamudeando

Sov: pues que esperamos a hacer el plan

**MIENTRAS CON CONNIE…**

Connie: esto es muy aburrido a donde fueron Elsa y Dani pero al menos tengo su compañía ¿Qué dicen chicos vamos a salir?- Todas sus babosas solo asistieron, Connie se dirigió al garaje para montarse en su meca y dirigirse a un lado, cuando se encontró con Sov que era una chica de piel de tono suave, ojos color miel puro que brillan si cae la noche, también si esta la intriga y la sedición, con labios pintados de rojo escarlata, cabello negro-verdoso, hasta los hombros, con un fleco cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, y otros 2 cerca de su ojo derecho, pero se dejaba ver, eso completaba su estilo, vestía una camisa blanca, manga larga ajustada, guantes como los de Hielo, botas como las de Eli, solo que en la parte superior tienen una gruesa línea plateada shorts negros, con un cinturón en sus shorts color negro, con tubos para babosas, lanzadora como la de Eli, solo que color rojo terracota, con detalles de morado oscuro, en su pierna izquierda, en sus hombros sus dos mejores babosas, una Zipper y una NeoTox, Celestial y Toxina, actitud más que todo fría, ruda y misteriosa y a Karem

Dani y Sov: Ola Connie- saludaron al mismo tiempo

Connie: Ola chicas ¿cómo están?

Dani: Bien oye que tal si vamos a la cascada de Luz a relajarnos

Connie: Okey, vamos- se fue con las dos y Dani le hizo señas a Sov para que le hable a Elsa de que Connie ya no está en refugio

Sov: _Elsa Connie ya no está en el refugio vamos para la cascada de Luz vayan ya a tu refugio_

Elsa: _okey-_dijo por el comunicador (lo que está en cursiva lo están susurrando)

**7 HORAS DESPUES…**

Elsa, Eli, Trixie, Kord, Pili, Karem, Karina y Pronto ya terminaron de decorar el refugio y solo falta la cumpleañera

**MIENTRAS CON LA CUMPLEAÑERA… **(ESTO ES PARATI CONNIE)

Pili: chicas ya traigan a Connie al refugio ya terminamos de decorar- le dijo a Dani por el comunicador y Dani solo asistió

Dani: chicas hay que irnos al refugio porque ya está oscureciendo- Sov y Connie solo asistieron y se dirigieron a su mecas y se fueron al refugio de Connie y cuando llegaron al refugio y cuando Connie abrió la puerta…

Todos-Connie: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CONNIE!- gritaron todos saliendo de su escondite y Connie se quedó sorprendida

Connie: Pero que es todo esto- dijo muy pero muy sorprendida mientras todos sus amigos(as) la abrazaban

Sov: es tu fiesta de cumpleaños y mejor traigan el pastel antes de que Pronto se alabe así mismo de que el organizo todo… y no Pronto tu no hiciste nada- Pronto solo se quedó con las palabras en la boca

Kord trajo un pastel con el número 15 hecho de betún color Amarillo

Trixie: pide un deseo- dijo mientras se recostaba en el hombro de Eli e Eli pasaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura (amo el Elixie)

Connie: pero no hay velas

Danna: no te preocupes… Burpy te toca- la infierno solo asistió y se acercó hacia Connie y prendió su cabeza y Connie le soplo apagando la vela

Pronto: y que pediste

Connie: más años con mis mejores amigos- dijo mientras todos se abrazaban

Repartieron el pastel y usaban el Betún para en barrar a los demás el betún en su cara

**FIN**

Espero que te allá gustado el fic ya sé que quieren que actualice pero no tengo ideas para el fic de atrapados me gustaría que me dieran ideas

Para: Connie (My Sunset)

DE: Todos tus amigos escritores

Esto es parte de todos tus amigos escritores espero que te guste

Estas son las mañanitas  
que cantaba el rey David.  
Hoy por ser día de tu santo  
te las cantamos a ti.

Despierta, Connie, despierta;  
mira que ya amaneció.  
Ya los pajaritos cantan;  
la luna ya se metió

Que linda está la mañana  
en que vengo a saludarte;  
venimos todos con gusto  
y placer a felicitarte.

El día en que tu naciste  
Nacieron todas las flores  
En la fila del bautismo  
cantaron los Ruiseñores

Ya viene amaneciendo  
Ya la luz del día nos dio  
Levántate de mañana  
mira que ya amaneció

Si yo pudiera bajarte  
las estrellas y un lucero  
para poder demostrarte  
lo mucho que yo te quiero

Con jazmines y flores  
Este día quiero acordar  
Hoy por ser día de tu santo  
Te venimos a cantar

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MI MEJOR AMIGA, CONNIE


End file.
